Hollywood, Florida
}} |subdivision_type1 = State |subdivision_name1 = |subdivision_type2 = County |subdivision_name2 = Broward |image_skyline = Art and Culture Center of Hollywood 2005.jpg |imagesize = |image_caption = Art and Culture Center of Hollywood |image_flag = Flag of Hollywood, Florida.png |image_seal = Seal of Hollywood, Florida.png |settlement_type = City |nickname = Diamond of the Gold Coast |image_map = Map of Florida highlighting Hollywood.svg |established_title = Founded |established_date = February 18, 1921 |established_title2 = Incorporated |established_date2 = November 28, 1925 |government_type = Commission-manager |leader_title = Mayor |leader_name = Peter Bober |leader_title1 = City Manager |leader_name1 = Cathy Swanson-Rivenbark |unit_pref = Imperial |area_footnotes = |area_magnitude = |area_total_km2 = 79.8 |area_land_km2 = 70.8 |area_water_km2 = 8.9 |area_total_sq_mi = 30.80 |area_land|sq_mi = 27.34 |area_land_sq_mi = 27.3 |area_water_sq_mi = 3.46 |area_water_percent = 11.23 |population_as_of = 2010 |population_footnotes = |population_note = |population_total = 140768 |population_density_sq_mi = 5156.3 |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = 3 |elevation_ft = 9 |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 33019–33029, 33081–33084 |area_code = 954, 754 |timezone = EST |utc_offset = -5 |timezone_DST = EDT |utc_offset_DST = -4 |coordinates_display = inline,title |coordinates_type = region:US_type:city |latd = 26 |latm = 1 |lats = 17 |latNS = N |longd = 80 |longm = 10 |longs = 30 |longEW = W |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 12-32000 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0284176 |footnotes = |website = }} Hollywood is a city in Broward County, Florida. As of the 2010 U.S. Census, it had a population of 140,768. Founded in 1925, the city grew rapidly in the 1950s and 1960s, and is now the twelfth largest city in Florida. Hollywood is a principal city of the South Florida Metropolitan Area, which was home to 5,564,635 people at the 2010 census. Geography Hollywood is located at (26.021467, -80.174910). According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of . of it is land and of it is water (11.23%). Hollywood is located in southeastern Broward County, and includes about of Atlantic Ocean beach, interrupted briefly by a portion deeded to Dania Beach. It is bounded by the following municipalities: To the north: *Fort Lauderdale *Dania Beach To the northwest: *Davie *Cooper City To the west: *Pembroke Pines To the southwest: *Miramar To the south: *West Park *Pembroke Park *Hallandale Beach Like the rest of South Florida, Hollywood has a Tropical monsoon climate, with humid summers and mild winters. |date=August 2010 }} Demographics 2010 U.S. Census }} As of 2000, there were 59,673 households out of which 24.9% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 41.5% were married couples living together, 11.9% had a female householder with no husband present, and 42.2% were non-families. 34.4% of all households were made up of individuals and 13.1% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.31 and the average family size was 3.00. The city's age demographic shows a mixed population with 21.3% under the age of 18, 7.0% from 18 to 24, 31.3% from 25 to 44, 23.1% from 45 to 64, and 17.3% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 39 years. For every 100 femalesthere were 94.1 males. For every 100 women age 18 and over, there were 90.9 men. The median income for a household in the city was $40,714, and the median income for a family was $55,849. Males had a median income of $33,102 versus $21,237 for females. The per capita income for the city was $22,097. About 9.9% of families and 13.2% of the population were below the poverty line, including 18.1% of those under age 18 and 11.8% of those age 65 or over. As of 2000, speakers of English as a first language accounted for 66.94% of residents, Spanish accounted for 21.62%, French made up 2.06%, French Creole consisted of 1.32%, Italian comprised 1.12%, Romanian was at 0.91%, Hebrew at 0.88%, Portuguese 0.84%, and German as a mother tongue was 0.72% of the population. As of 2000, Hollywood had the seventy-fifth highest percentage of Cuban residents in the U.S., at 4.23% of the city's population, and the sixty-fifth highest percentage of Colombian residents in the US, at 2.26% of the city's population (tied with both the town and village of Mount Kisco, New York.) It also had the fifty-seventh highest percentage of Peruvian residents in the US, at 1.05% of the city's population (tied with Locust Valley, New York), and the twentieth highest percentage of Romanian residents in the US, at 1.1% of the its population (tied with several other areas in the US). Economy Prior to their dissolutions, Commodore Cruise Line and its subsidiary Crown Cruise Line had their headquarters in Hollywood."Commodore Holdings Ltd · 10-K · For 9/30/98 · EX-10.V." Securities and Exchange Commission. Retrieved on January 15, 2010. HEICO has its headquarters in Hollywood."Contact Us." HEICO. Retrieved on September 3, 2011. "Corporate Offices 3000 Taft Street Hollywood, FL 33021" Since 1991, the Invicta Watch Group, a manufacturer of timepieces and writing instruments, has had its headquarters in Hollywood where it also operates its customer service call center. Top employers According to the City's 2011 Comprehensive Annual Financial Report, the top employers in the city are: Education Hollywood's public schools are operated by the Broward County Public Schools. Public high schools *Hollywood Hills High School *McArthur High School *South Broward High School Public charter schools *Hollywood Academy of Arts and Science K-8 *New Life Charter Academy Public middle schools *Apollo Middle School *Attucks Middle School *Driftwood Middle School *McNicol Middle School *Olsen Middle School Public elementary schools *Mary M. Bethune Elementary School *Beachside Montessori Village *Boulevard Heights Elementary School *Colbert Elementary School *Driftwood Elementary School *Hollywood Central Elementary School *Hollywood Hills Elementary School *Hollywood Park Elementary School *Oakridge Elementary School *Orange Brook Elementary School *Sheridan Hills Elementary School *Sheridan Park Elementary School *Stirling Elementary School *West Hollywood Elementary School Private schools *Annunciation School *Aukela Christian Military Academy *Beacon Hill School *Brauser Maimonides Academy *Calvary Kids School *Chaminade-Madonna College Preparatory School *Covenant Teaching Fellowship School *Ebony Village School *Hollywood Christian School *Little Flower School *Love Outreach Christian Academy *Nativity Elementary School *New Mirawood Elementary School *Parkway Christian School *Patty Cake Academy *Pembroke Park Montessori School *Phyls Academy *Point of Grace Christian Academy *Rainbow Montessori School *Sheridan Hills Christian School *St. Bernadette Catholic School *St. Mark's Lutheran School *Toddler Technology Academy Police department The city is protected by the Hollywood Police Department. Notable people * Moses Bensusan, real-estate developer *Steve Blake, NBA player for the Los Angeles Lakers *Ethan Bortnick, piano child prodigy *Chris Britton, baseball pitcher, San Diego Padres *Janice Dickinson, model, author *Mike Donald, professional golfer. *Ray Downs, author, country music singer *Scotty Emerick, singer-songwriter *Seth Gabel, actor *Adam Gaynor - former member of Matchbox Twenty *Alan Gelfand, developer of the Ollie (skateboarding trick) *Scott Hall, professional wrestler *Erasmus James, defensive end for the Minnesota Vikings of the NFL *Victoria Justice, actress, model, singer *Joe Klink, retired MLB pitcher *Veronica Lake, actress, World War II pin-up girl *Bethany Joy Lenz-Galeotti, actress, One Tree Hill *Jeff Marx, composer and lyricist of Broadway musical Avenue Q *Oddibe McDowell, baseball center fielder *Bryant McFadden, cornerback for the Pittsburgh Steelers of the NFL *Danny McManus, former CFL quarterback and current broadcaster for TSN's CFL games. *Tracy Lindsey Melchior, actress *Billy Mitchell, champion videogamer *Michael Mizrachi, professional poker player *Mike Napoli, baseball catcher/First Baseman, Boston Red Sox *Norman Reedus, actor *Ian Richards, County Court Judge of Florida's 17th Judicial Circuit *Patti Rizzo, 1982 LPGA Tour Rookie of the year *Jon Pernell Roberts (née John Riccobono, 1948 – December 28, 2011), was a noted drug trafficker *Megan Timpf, Canadian softball player and competitor at the 2008 Summer Olympics *Joseph Trohman, Fall Out Boy lead guitarist *John Walsh, host of America's Most Wanted *Scott Weinger, actor, writer, producer *Robert Wexler, former member of the U.S. House of Representatives *Lorenzo White, former Houston Oilers running back *Dolph Ziggler, WWE wrestler Neighborhoods These are the neighborhoods and communities that are officially recognized by the City of Hollywood. * 441 Corridor * Alandco * Arapahoe Farms * Beverly Hills * Beverly Park * Boulevard Heights * Camino Sheridan * Carriage/Carriage Hills * Central Business District * Condo Presidents * Downtown Hollywood * Driftwood/Driftwood Acres * East Lake * Emerald Hills * Emerald Oaks * Emerald Point * Estates of Fort Lauderdale * Highland Gardens * Hillcrest * Hollywood Beach * Hollywood Gardens * Hollywood Hills * Hollywood Lakes * Hollywood North Beach * Hollywood South Central Beach * L'Etoile at Emerald Point * Lake Eden * Lakes of Emerald Hills * Lawnacres * Liberia * Mapleridge * Martin Luther King Jr. Community * North Central * Oak Point * Oakridge * Oakwood Hills * Park East * Park Side * Playland/Playland Village * Playland Estates * Quadomain * Royal Poinciana * Sheridan Oaks * Stirling Commercial * The Homes at East Lake * The Townhouses of Emerald Hills * The Wood of Emerald Hills * T.Y. (Topeekeegee Yugnee) Park * Washington Park * West Hollywood Sister cities * Lecheria, Venezuela * Mollendo, Peru * Ciudad de la Costa, Uruguay * Guatemala City, Guatemala * Herzliya, Israel * Romorantin-Lanthenay, France * Baia Mare, Romania * Salvaleón de Higüey, Dominican Republic * Vlorë, Albania * Comodoro Rivadavia, Argentina Transportation Hollywood is served by Fort Lauderdale-Hollywood International Airport, the 22nd busiest airport in the United States. Broward County Transit operates several bus routes that pass through the city of Hollywood, such as the 1 on US 1 (Federal Highway).http://www.broward.org/BCT/Documents/SystemMap.pdf It is also served by Tri-Rail stations at Sheridan Street and Hollywood. See also References Sources *''Florida'', DK Eyewitness Travel Guides, 2004, pg. 132 External links * Hollywood Office of Tourism * City's official website * Hollywood Historical Society * Hollywood Gazette Category:Hollywood, Florida Category:Beaches of Florida Category:Cities in Broward County, Florida Category:Populated coastal places in Florida Category:Seaside resorts in Florida Category:Cities in Florida